ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kentiped, the Giant Space Centipede
Kentiped, the Giant Space Centipede is a giant space centipede originating from a galaxy far far away. It's appearance alone has caused the Ultra Overlord to step in and sending it to another dimension. History Kentiped originated from an experiment by the Galactic Empire who wants to create a bio-organic weapon that would scare the Rebel forces. Choosing the rare centipede as their first test subject, the centipede dubbed Subject 0 grows at an incredible pace with many signs of aggression. While it was a success, the Centipede resonated strongly with the dark side of the Force and it escaped and caused havoc around the galaxy. The centipede released poisonous gas that drives people insane and apparently seeing it alone would cause people to be driven to suicide. Both the Rebels and the Empire were so desperate that they allied in one final attempt in killing Kentiped for good. The attack failed and the galaxy was lifeless after that. Ultra Overlord stepped into the fray and sent to another dimension, where it is hoped that somebody would find a way to kill it. Apparently this creature resides on a pit now. Appearance Kentiped is a gigantic 66.6 km long purple space centipede that releases poisonous gas that drives people insane. Seeing Kentiped alone could drive people to suicide, although it doesn't work against a strong-willed person. It is invincible, capable of taking a shot from the combined firepower of the Death Star and the Starkiller base without a scratch. Any lost limbs (if it has lost any) can be regenerated at an incredibly fast rate. Kentiped can communicate through telepathy although it prefers not to because it's afraid that it doesn't sound like a terrifying villain. Abilities * Dark Powers: It resonates strongly with the dark side of the Force, allowing it to do stuffs that Siths do. ** Blast: Kentiped can fire millions of purple plasma blasts. ** Choke: Somehow Kentiped can choke a person to death. ** Heightened Senses: Kentiped can see, hear, smell, and sense things further than any human or alien could do. ** Invisible: Kentiped can turn invisible at will. ** Ion Storm: Kentiped can create an ion storm to protect itself when flying in space. ** Lightning: Kentiped can fire lightning bolts and create storms. ** Telekinesis: Kentiped can use telekinesis. ** Telepathy: Kentiped can use telepathy, although it doesn't like to use it. * Hyperspace Travel: Kentiped can travel through various locations through hyperspace. * Insanity: Inhaling the gas or even seeing Kentiped itself would drive people insane and suicidal. * Regeneration: Kentiped's biological modifications allows it to regenerate it's damaged tissues at a fast rate. * Spawn: Kentiped can create smaller centipedes as it's minions. * Spirit: Kentiped can temporarily assume a human form, although it's more of a centipede-human hybrid. Trivia * Kentiped was created because there's no centipede monsters. * The name is based on an instance when the writer mistakenly calls a centipede, kentipede (ken-ti-pe-de) * It's not one with the force, the force is not with it. * Yes, it ended Star Wars in a sad note. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D